


Dance Party

by Voltai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Love, Soulmates, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltai/pseuds/Voltai
Summary: Luzifer and you are dancing together because the Matrix 4 is coming up.
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Dance Party

**Author's Note:**

> Reader (neutral).
> 
> Author apologizes for his English.

"Is this a joke?" you say out loud in your room, as you scroll through your tablet.

"I thought this was a trilogy," you add and yet you see everywhere 'the Matrix 4'. 

You find an article and you read it:

"Already shooting.....December 22....."

"This is no joke? They are really doing that? There really is going to be a Matrix 4?"

You check again to make sure that that really is the case.

It is.

Then immediately you run to your music station, you put on a random techno song with extra bass, and then you start to dance hard.

Luzifer opens the door, he smiles when he sees you dancing and he joins in immediately.

His arms surround you as he dances with you, "What's going on, my beloved," he says happy.

"LUZIFER, MY LOVE!" You turn with a dance move and you jump straight into his arms.

Luzifer kisses you.

"There is a Matrix 4 coming!"

"Oh really, my beloved?" 

"Yes," Luzifer puts you back down and you turn the music down to a low volume. 

"Just imagine these martial arts choreography's!" You suddenly run through the whole room, into every corner while saying: "And the camera doesn't stop, it follows here, and there, and then wuush here, and over there!", you out of a sudden smash yourself on the ground, and you do an amateur roll, "Like this! There too!", you quickly jump back to your feet and you wave hectically with your hands and arms as you continue, "And then even if this is not enough its going into, so also from this to a a 360 degree, ohhh a 860 degree, what am I saying, a one thousand degree angle showing even this!"

Luzifer smiles. 

"And also the animation for the clothing! This requires such a long and precise detail work, checking every button that is on the suit, every centimetre and you have to put it all into the software so very detailed."

You keep on waving with your arms, "Or this scene with these massive agent smiths, how do you do that? Having so many at once in a scene, so much software is involved, a video game was even created. Or the storyboard with all of these comics."

Luzifer chuckles. 

Then you quickly run to him and he embraces you strong. "We are going to watch it, my beloved." 

"Yes we are so ready for that!" Both of you smile happily to each other.


End file.
